Curse
by scoob2222
Summary: BTVS/SPN--Dawn/Sam Written for 7 crossovers. Prompt was Hello, Ducky. Sam gets cursed, and he turns into a whole bunch of trouble for Dawn.
1. Curse

Prompt: Hello Ducky

Prompt: Hello Ducky

Dawn had no idea what to do. Dean and Faith had been gone for hours, off to find the witch that had cursed Sam and she'd been left to take care of Sam.

Three-year-old Sam.

Three-year-old Sam who was unbelievably adorable, his big eyes starting at her solemnly as he politely asked for peanut nutter and jelly, his little hands reaching for it even as he said, "Fank you, Dawn." It was almost too cute to stand.

Unfortunately he stopped being cute as he ate. Apparently, baby Sam had Dean's manners and shoveled in his food like someone was going to take it from him at any moment. When he was done, he was a sticky mess, with peanut butter on his clothes, his hands, his face, and even that crazy mop of hair.

So, she had two choices, leave him like that until Dean and Faith got the curse undone or…bathe him.

"Sticky," Sam said unhappily, his hands making sounds as he slapped them together, "No sticky." He held out his hands to her, "Clean."

"Now, Sam, why don't we…"

"CLEAN," Sam yelled and Dawn sighed.

"Okay, clean." She picked him up and carried him into the bathroom, "I want you to remember that I tried to talk you out of this. So, when you get big again I don't want to hear any complaints."

Sam stared at her, clearly having no idea what she was saying and repeated, "Clean," and then "Toy."

"Sam, I don't have any…"

"TOY!"

Dawn's mouth screwed tightly shut in annoyance, "Fine toy." She walked back out into the room and looked around. She had no idea what the hell she could give him as a toy. She searched her purse and yelled, "Hallelujah," as she found the little rubber ducky she kept as a keychain. She yanked it off the chain and brought it into the bathroom, "Here Sam, here's a toy."

The little boy grabbed the toy and smiled happily, "Ducky," he said, then he looked straight at the toy, "Hello, Ducky."

Dawn felt her irritation melt away; he was just too cute for anyone to stay annoyed at for long.

She turned on the water, making sure it wasn't too hot and then reached for him, "Okay, Sam, time for a bath."

Happy with his duck, Sam was easily moved into the bath. She filled it only a little, scared of something going wrong. She'd never even been around a kid this young, let alone washed one.

"Ducky," Sam said happily, as he splashed around, getting water all over her and the floor.

"Yes, Sam, that's the ducky, let's try not to flood the bathroom, okay?"

Sam smiled, "Clean."

"Yes, you are clean. Now, I just need a towel and we can get you out." Dawn turned reached for the towel, when suddenly she felt very warm, like the room was heating. She turned back to Sam and was blinded by a bright light. Her eyes closed automatically to stop the brightness.

When she opened them again, Sam was grown again…and naked….and there was a rubber ducky balancing precariously off his very naked….lower half.

"Oh my god," Dawn said.

Sam looked up at her, as if he was just realizing she was there, "DAWN!" he yelled, and reached down to cover himself. Even his big hands weren't quite big enough.

Wow!

"DAWN!" Sam yelled again.

"Right, right," she said quickly, covering her eyes and hurrying to stand, "I'll just…" she rushed out of the room, her hands still over her eyes and slipped on the water that covered the floor, twisting around and landing on her ass.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked his voice frantic.

"Fine, fine," she said, "Just embarrassed as always and…" her voice trailed off as she stared at him. In his worry about her, his hands reached for her and he was naked again.

He followed her gaze and quickly covered himself, "will you stop that?"

"Right," she said, standing again, still looking at him, "I'll just, go get you some clothes."

Dawn walked out of the bathroom and took a deep breath. That was one lucky ducky.


	2. Duck and Roll

Prompt: Duck and Roll

Prompt: Duck and Roll

She felt a little like she was in a scene from iDie Hard/i.

That is if John McClain fought ghosts instead of evil terrorists.

She and Sam had been on a stakeout, waiting for the poltergeist/ghost/whatever that was haunting Mr. Meckler, when suddenly they'd been attacked by several ghosts. They'd taken for the car, but before they got there, a ghost came at her with his long sickle.

Sam grabbed her, pulling her against his body and shooting the ghost with rock salt before they both collapsed on the ground, rolling several times before coming to a stop with him on top of her.

She gasped as she opened her eyes to look at him. Their eyes met and for one brief moment, they did nothing but stare. She realized that this was as close as they'd been in weeks, since the incident that began with him turning into a three year old and ended with her seeing him naked. He'd avoided her since then, barely even talking to her in the three hours they'd been on watch, but now they were literally shoved together and his mouth was descending towards her.

Then he pulled away, "You okay?"

She nodded, sighing in her mind, "Fine."

"Right," he said, "Well we should call Dean and Faith. Give them a head's up."

"Right," she said, pulling herself off the ground and watching him practically run away from her and towards the car. He was already on the phone.

She sighed, hoping she wasn't going to need a curse or an otherworldly attack every time she wanted to get close to him.


End file.
